Rain
by Fragile Tension
Summary: It's raining and Eclipse is hiding something from Raenef.
1. Rain

A/N: Hello this is me and me is as you all know a crappy writer. Hopefully in this most recent story my grammar spelling and capitalization will all be better and you will be able to enjoy this story in top form.

This is rated T for language

Sorry if the characters seem OOCish

Disclaimer:I don't own Demon Diary

It was raining. Raenef could hear it pattering on the stone walls of the castle. Sometimes he wondered where all that rain came from. Eclipse told him that rain was caused by moisture gathering in the clouds getting heavier and heavier until it all comes down in a great shower of wetness and, if you didn't have an umbrella or a rain-coat, misery.

Raenef thought Eclipse was wrong. He was sure that whenever it rained there was a goddess weeping somewhere in the heavens. He imagined that she was very beautiful with aqua hair and ruby red eyes. Raenef believed that every time it rained it meant the goddess was crying. Eclipse thought this was total utter nonsense. He avoided the subject like it was the plague and tried not to talk about it as much as he could.

Raenef sighed loudly and Eclipse looked up from the thick book he was reading and frowned "What's the matter my lord?"

"Nothing Eclipse and may I request yet again that you call me by my name" Raenef said with a pointed look at his teacher, servant, friend.

"yes my l-Raenef" Eclipse sighed "but seriously…Raenef I know that something is wrong, I wasn't ranked as one of the top demons for nothing you know" this time it was Eclipse's turn to give _Raenef_the pointed look instead of the other way around. "is it the rain?" Eclipse questioned. Raenef slowly nodded.

"Yes...it is the rain, _she_ is crying." Eclipse winced wishing he hadn't asked.

"Why do you feel you need to continue this foolishness Raenef? _she_ is not real and you probably know that but you still continue to believe! why!" Raenef's eyes narrowed and the look in them got as close as they could go to anger.

"Because I simply believe" Raenef almost snapped "now Eclipse as your master I wish for you to leave me for a moment." Eclipse's eyes widened in shock, hurt, anger and abruptly shut down. The violet iris's almost seeming to swirl. "as you wish my _lord_" Eclipse shoved Raenef's earlier request in his face said go and vanished with a huff of displaced air. Raenef sighed and closing his eyes leaned back in his seat.

"And I Eclipse am not a _demon lord_for nothing either. I know you're hiding something from me and I'm going to find out exactly what."

A/N: Please do not leave mean reviews in my E-mail box I do not like them and they do _not_ help my confidence any. So if you want to give me some advice than do, but do it _gently _and I also don't want any reviews that say my stories are bad and don't say _anything _about how I could fix it, so be nice and give nice reviews.

I already have the next chapter written up and the more encouraging reviews I get the faster I update.


	2. Amamoyoi

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is really short but I'm lazy and I get more reviews like this. (sorry is a reviews whore)

Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary.

Raenef sighed and got up from the chair to walk over to the book shelves and started to search. He was looking for something about a rain goddess or a sorrow goddess or a sorrowfull rain goddess. He searched for three days, only stopping for bathroom breaks before he found something.

He pulled out the huge thick book from the shelf and slammed it down on the table dust rising from the book almost in curtains making Raenef's eyes water and his throat raw. He resisted the urge to chough and cleared his throat instead, than he looked down at the book.

It was a deep violet almost black and it had words in an ancient demonic language on the front that Raenef could barley read, but was sure that it was a dictionary of sorts, on all the gods and goddess's of the world.

There were seven sections in the book. Fire gods, water gods, earth gods, wind gods, metal gods water gods and weather gods.

Raenef flipped to the weather gods section and looked for at least four hours before he found the goddess he was searching for, absorbing a lot of information along the way. The goddesses's name was Amamoyoi and as Raenef had guessed she was a goddess of rain and sorrow.

In her life on earth she had been a water sprite and had fallen in love with a younger demon. Raenef calculated the time the goddess had fallen in love and the time of now. The demon she had fallen in love with would be about Eclipse's age right about now.

He flipped the page and gaped at the picture on the next page. It looked like a much younger Eclipse and was clearly labled 'Amamoyoi's lover.'

TBC...

A/N: thank you for reading and I'm sorry Raenef is OOC!

**Night-blaze:**

thank you so much for the review! I'm sorry I'll try to make Raenef more innocent you'll also see some of that in chapter 3. NO! I am NOT offended at all. this is vey helpfull. It can sometimes be discouraging but I will do my best to improve!

**Darketella:**

thank you for the review and here you are!

**Fay:**

thank you!

**Lurel:**

thank you and the explanation of why they are so short is in the A/N: at the top.

**DemonicDragon666:**

thank you and here you are!


	3. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary.

Chapter three: Rain

Raenef sat in his chair stunned for about five minutes. Than he looked down at the book again forcing himself to read about what had happened to Amamoyoi and how she had been turned into a sorrow goddess.

Her and the demon had been in love for five hundred years and they were engaged to be married. On the day of their wedding the young demon had supposedly murdered his wife-to-be.

Amamoyoi's earth family the water sprites had found her tattered body in the garden with the groom nowhere to be found. What they did find was a strand of black hair in Amamoyoi's hand. Since then Amamoyoi has been a goddess of sorrow and water and the water spites became the mortal enemies of demons.

After he was done reading Raenef sat back in his chair and gazed out the window at the rain coming down in sheets. A tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. He would not believe that Eclipse would do something like that. He could not.

"go" raenef whispered and vanished from the room just as Eclipse walked in looking worried. He walked over to the abandoned chair that Raenef had been sitting in. When he saw the book a look passed on his face. He than stepped up to the book held his hand out, and burned it.

As he was burning it the rain pelted down even harder and Eclipse sighed when he heard it and vanished.

A/N: sorry it's so short! Oh and you guys should know that Raenef has already been reunited with his other half so he may not be as "cute" and this is a Angst fic by the way so don't expect much cuteness.


	4. The banister and the talk

A/N: Sorry this is a crappy chapter but bear with me ok?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain

Chapter four,

Raenef stirred and as he opened his eyes he winced as the sun seared him full on in the eyes. He sat up yawned, stretched and sat for a moment waiting for his body to fully awaken. He didn't want to get up and instantly trip over his own feet as he so often did in the morning.

After a while Raenef swung his feet over the edge of the bed and he padded barefoot over to the window. He shivered, the icy marble floor freezing his feet.

It was still sprinkling but the sun was out and there was even a rainbow. Raenef thought about how cranky Eclipse would be when he saw this cheery dampish weather. Fog seemed to cling to the grassy meadow and the mountain behind it in clumps so heavy that it looked like the clouds had fallen out of the sky and taken residence on earth.

Raenef stepped away from the window, sighed and walked over to his giant oak wardrobe to get dressed, mentally preparing the speech to Eclipse about how he was sorry he had been so rude and also the excuse about why he had been locked in the library for so long.

His hand shook nervously as he ran a comb through his golden locks and as he put his hair in its usual hairtie. Than he took a deep breath and walked down to breakfast.

The only stop he made was at the stair banister to allow himself one last pleasure just in case Eclipse was so mad he decided to either kill him or denote him from his status as a demon lord.

As it was Raenef ended up at the bottom of the stairs in a heap watching Eclipse's sandal tap up and down impatiently. Raenef looked up at Eclipse sheepishly and seeing a vein throbbing on Eclipse's forehead, promptly hid behind his hands.

"Get up master Raenef I wish to have an explanation of why you were in the library for three days."

"Uh" Raenef twiddled his fingers nervously than finally got up and brushed himself off. "I was in the library looking for information on the goddess that doesn't exist but obviously does." Raenef said cheerfully and Eclipse took a step back before composing himself.

"And what did you find lord Raenef?" he asked.

"I found her," Raenef said quietly and a silence fell over the two. "I need to talk to you, meet me during breakfast." Than Raenef walked off without another word leaving worried eyes to stare at his receding back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: sorry I have been on hiatus but this story will definitely NOT be one of the million unfinished stories out there. Thank you so much for being so patient. All reviews will be replied, Thank you.


	5. Drowning

A/N: Sorry for the wait and I'm really hoping to not get flamers for this chappie. Was a little disappointed I didn't get any reviews at all but oh well shrugs Ahh the pain of a writer…

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary.

WARNING: From this chapter on, Things are going to get very angst filled. Sorry if that displeases anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter five

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raenef was out in the garden walking sullenly around the pond. He had skipped out on Eclipse, he was too afraid of what could happen. 'I guess I really DON'T want to know what happened to Amamoyoi.' He thought miserably. ' I don't want to know if Eclipse loved her and I certainly don't want to know if he killed her or not. No, it's more along the lines of I don't want to know if he did it for real.'

This one doubt shattered Raenef's whole image of Eclipse. He realized that he didn't know anything about Eclipses past or for that matter, almost nothing about Eclipse himself. Who he really was. Raenef wanted to know and yet he didn't for fear of how he would think of Eclipse in the end.

So deep was Raenef in his thoughts he didn't notice the webbed blue being that was reaching a hand up from the water to grasp Raenef's ankle and to drag him in.

Raenef was allowed one gasp of surprise before he was enveloped in water and began to choke. His eyes were still open, his vision blurred and the water made them sting. The water sprite that had pulled him down still had a tight grip on his ankle and was pulling him farther down. Raenef's eyes burned his lungs burned and he continued to choke water surging down his throat to fill his lungs.

As Raenef looked toward the fading surface, watching as the light got further and further away. He noticed that droplets of water were landing on the surface of the lake that was killing him. It was raining… ' Amamoyoi's crying…' was Raenef's last thought before he ceased to breathe and the surface threaded to darkness.

XXX

Everything was black, Raenef panicked before realizing that his eyes were closed. He opened them and started in surprise, he hadn't felt anything. He had just thought about opening his eyes and everything had just appeared. He didn't remember the process of opening his eyes. His surroundings should have appeared as a tiny sliver than the sliver would have gotten bigger as he opened his eyes, but that hadn't happened, everything had just been, there.

"Hello?" Raenef asked than hesitated, he hadn't felt his mouth move either. He had just decided to talk and the word, the question, had just appeared in the air and seemed to hang there talking to the endless white expanse.

It was then that Raenef decided to look down. He yelped when he did, because his body, wasn't there. No arms no legs not even hands! Raenef panicked. What was he! Just a pair of floating eyes hanging miraculously in the air! Raenef stared down for a moment at the place where his body was supposed to be standing than he started in shock once again.

It was like whatever his eyes were seemed to clear and there his body was, normal as could be. Except for one thing,…he was transparent!

"Ahhhhh!" Raenef shrieked as his last thread of self-control fell out of an invisible window to the thorny rosebush below. With this sudden scream his white surroundings seemed to shatter into a million pieces and the real surroundings seemingly appeared.

He was in a castle it seemed and Raenef was startled to see it looked a lot like his own home.

"Hello?" He squeaked once again his voice sounding shrill and high pitched. For some reason he felt SO very small in this place he had appeared in. "Is anyone there?" He asked feeling, strangely, even smaller.

He got no answer and Raenef being raised by humans and also having a huge amount of it, felt his curiosity get the better of him. He set out to explore the castle that seemed so familiar to him.

He walked and walked or rather floated actually. Raenef was baffled as to why exactly he was floating. He had read some legends and heard enough rumors from the thieves who had raised him to know about ghosts.

They were earthreal beings that were transparent, floated, were unseeable to all but a few cursed humans or demons. They also defied the rules of solidary and could pass through solid walls. They were the dead, usually with unfinished business in the world.

Raenef instantly assumed that he was a ghost because apparently he had died in the pond. Or at least that was what Raenef assumed. He had felt like he was dying in the lake and this situation was too difficult to describe as anything BUT death.

Raenef continued to wander the castle also using his new-found ability to go through walls and doors. It was especially useful when used to get through locked doors. He explored and explored for what felt like days but was probably only a small amount of time.

He than came upon two pictures that disturbed him greatly. One was an image of his predecessor Raenef IV and another one, of himself. He looked much older and his golden hair was down. Raenef was surprised to see how much alike he looked to his father. They were almost identical except for one thing, Raenef had a twinkle of mischief in his eyes that the fourth Raenef just didn't have. Plus there was the blond hair and the blue eyes to consider.

Beside Raenef's picture was a third picture clearly stating 'Raenef the sixth' The sixth Raenef looked almost like Raenef the fifth did now. The differences were the sixth Raenef had a strange mark on the left side of his face that almost completely covered it. He had ruby red eyes and blond hair laced with streaks of black. He looked cruel and from first glance Raenef did not like him at all.

"That Raenef is the vilest one of your inheritance," A voice said from behind Raenef. "He killed your tutor and then died himself because of an illness no demon, human, or elf for that manner could cure."

Raenef turned around to see two beautiful violet eyes that were full of life and yet empty at the same time..

"Who are you?" Raenef asked.

"My name is Amamoyoi" was the woman's reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End chapter five.

A/N: A cliff-hanger eh? Well all the good people out there should review so that I can update! I'm hoping to get at least ONE review this time.


	6. Who killed Amamoyoi?

A/N: Hello! Sorry about the Angst! But it's one of the things I do best! grins Thank you for the kind reviews. And please review for this chappie too! bows

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Demon Diary…sighs

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain: Chapter six

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raenef took a step back in alarm as the woman spoke her name, "Amamoyoi." _'It can't be,'_ Raenef thought. "But it can." Amamoyoi spoke and Raenef flushed.

"Did you just read my mind?"

Amamoyoi smiled. "I _am _a goddess, so yes, I did read your mind. But also, ghosts minds are open to nearly everyone to read, and also fragile. I'm surprised that you haven't attacked me yet."

Raenef frowned, "Why would I do that? He asked.

"Because most ghosts that come to me are either violent, depressingly morbid or they come in tears. But you seem to be none of them. Your father also came to me when he died, he was depressingly morbid _and _violent." Amamoyoi paused, "I'm sorry that one of my sisters had to take you to your death."

Raenef shrugged, "It's ok, if I'm dead I'm dead." Amamoyoi's expression darkened and her violet eyes seemed to dim even further than they already had.

"I wish that I had your optimism," she whispered. "I hated dying, and I still do." She paused for a moment before asking, "How was your death? I hope it wasn't too horrible, you coming here though is not good, whoever comes to me usually leads a very…unpleasant death." She stopped, her sentence trailing of into silence as Raenef stared solemnly back.

"I drowned." The answer seemed to echo in the silence and tears gathered in Amamoyi's unseeing eyes as Raenef continued. "I guess you could have called it a very unpleasant death…"

"It was my fault, wasn't it?" Amamoyoi whispered and Raenef stared at the floor not blinking.

"Yeah, it was your fault I suppose…my curiosity about you lead me to my death. But it's not really your blame to take."

Amamoyoi stared at the floor her white locks of hair covering her face from view. "I'm sorry."

"There's no reason to be."

"Will you forgive me?"

"There's nothing done to forgive but…I would like to ask one question.

Amamoyoi smiled "Anything, it's the least I can do."

Raenef nodded, he wasn't too sure that she wanted to hear the question, and he wasn't too sure that _he _wanted to hear the answer. "Was Eclipse the one who killed you?"

Amamoyoi froze, than sighed. "I should have known you would have asked that question, but there's nothing I can do, you've asked the question and now I must answer it." Raenef tensed, "he was not the one who took my life."

Raenef visibly relaxed and a sigh escaped his lips. Amamoyoi smiled obviously sensing his evident relief, than that smile faded, "I'm sorry." She whispered grief making itself noticed once again.

Raenef looked up startled as a hand closed over his face, and the last things leaving his line of vision were a pair of blank violet eyes and a face quivering with regret.

CH. 6 OVER,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thank you all faithful reviewers for sticking with me this long, I congratulate you on your overwhelming patience. There is an error in the story however, originally Amamoyoi's eyes were supposed to be ruby, not violet, but apparently I wanted violet more than red so there you go!

Thank you all reviewers!


	7. Death undenied

A/N: This is the seventh chapter of Rain! WooHoo! Thank you all, kind reviewers and please leave more, so I can have enthusiasm. Thank you.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Demon Diary and don't own the song by Sarah Brightman

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter seven: Death undenied**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raenef felt like he was falling into a whirlpool of emotion. Someone, a woman, was singing an anguished song that pierced Raenef to the soul. He just kept falling and falling, into a blackness that seemed to get darker as he fell farther. Suddenly he saw a bright white light coming closer and ever nearer. The woman's song was becoming more and more sorrowful and Raenef was suddenly reminded of Amamoyoi.

It was a rich song full of yearning and sorrow. Bittersweet to the end. Raenef felt himself crying and he quickly wiped the tears away. He would miss Eclipse but he had died and knew that it was his time to go. As he fell into the light he shielded his eyes and waited for the end.

The next minute he found himself standing in his room facing the back of Eclipse. "Eclipse!" Raenef shrieked and ran forward to hug his mentor, only to fall right through him.

Raenef looked around confused than looked up at his mentor, only to gasp in shock. Eclipse's face was torn with anguish and his face was whiter than a sheet. His eyes were dry though as if he did cry, the last thread of sanity he had left would be sheared.

"Eclipse?" Raenef whispered mournfully as he looked up at the face of his despairing teacher. He composed himself and yelled cheerfully, "I'm back! I'm alive! I've come back to see you!" and still Eclipse failed to respond.

'Maybe I've gone to hell for being a demon lord and this is my punishment…' Raenef thought, 'spending eternity with him and never _really _being here with him. Unnoticed and watching my loved one suffer.'

Raenef beat upon invisible walls and cried out. "Let me go back! I want to have Eclipse talk with me again and everything to go back to normal!" Tears were rolling down on his cheeks and Raenef didn't care, all he wanted now, was for things to go back to normal. "Amamoyoi!" he shouted, "help me please!"

And the room was filled with light and the water poured in. apparently water only Raenef could feel and see because Eclipse still didn't notice anything Raenef was displeased to see, as the nightmarish waters once again closed over his head.

"You asked for help?" came a sudden voice in his dispair and Amamoyoi smiled, looking pleased. "How may I assist?" Raenef smiled when he saw her all terror vanishing when she appeared. He was still able to see and to breathe and gravity still had its hold, so the fear melted away. He ran forward somehow, into Amamoyoi's arms for a hug, and to receive one back.

"Can you get Eclipse to notice me?" Raenef asked somehow also being able to still talk, and Amamoyoi nodded. She pointed a finger at Eclipse and he jerked as if struck.

"A warning though, you have a _very _limited time with him, so be conservative and don't waste your precious time." With that Amamoyi vanished, Raenef was suddenly solid and Eclipse turned around, his eyes widening in shock.

"Raenef!" he asked and in his astonishment apparently forgot about Raenef's title, and it was then when their eyes met, that Raenef fell into a darkness and to a water so deep and black it was suffocating. He opened his mouth to scream but he choked, the black silk sliding down his throat. His eyes widening in pain than closing, closing…is this the end?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hardee har har! I leave you at a cliffhanger! Sorry if Eclipse seems OOC. Please leave your kind reviews, greatly appreciated! The next chapter will take a long time to type because well…It's a lot to type. So all you guys have something to look forward to! -


	8. Is this the end?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8**: Is this the end?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Is this the end? The loss of all hope? How cruel, to let me see him and then take me away. How long will I stay here? Drifting in this darkness. Thinking of my regrets and mourning the loss of the things that I never had, and never will…now. Is it finished? Just, like, that?_

xXx

Raenef opened his eyes steadily and looked around not seeing anything. He had been doing a lot of that lately. "Eclipse?" he paused wearily, "Amamoyoi?" and then finally, a whisper. "Anyone?..."

Raenef tested his surroundings; it felt like he was in some kind of liquid…except for the fact that he wasn't drowning. He had fainted earlier because of air loss. Than he had woken here, wherever here was, and he was fine. He could breath now but there _was _some kind of liquid filtering through his lungs, he could feel it. A shivery watery feeling inside him, weighing him down.

Raenef swiveled and turned around to look in all directions the liquid he was stuck in pressing against his eyes. Raenef realized suddenly that he must be sinking. Eclipse had taught him a lesson about water pressure and how if you sank deep enough into water and survived even then, it would crush all your internal organs.

Raenef didn't see how that would affect his lungs at the current moment, they were filled with liquid and thus, useless to him now. The heart however, Raenef knew that if it were crushed he would be dead before even he realized that he was dying. There would be no chance of saying a resurrection incantation (if he knew one) and even if he did, he wouldn't be able to pronounce it correctly in the liquid.

Raenef kicked his feet, hopefully rising and hopefully nearing any kind of surface that this place had. Even though he didn't need it anymore he missed breathing already. He kept kicking and kicking for what felt like forever. His legs were burning and Raenef was sure, if he had been on the surface, that he would have been covered in sweat.

As it was he kept kicking gaining more and more desperation with each thrust. As he swam he felt a major tug on his hair pulling and pulling and growing harder but never pulling his hair out all the way. His hair was yanked out of his ponytail. The tugging only stopped when his hair was resting in the small of his back. The tugging had somehow pulled his hair longer.

His torso was suddenly also painfully jerked and pulled and Raenef watched as his body changed from slightly scrawny 14-year-old normalcy and watched it grow until he probably looked like a 19 or 20 year old.

He kept swimming, blinking tears of pain away and finally hope dawned when the surrounding liquid slowly faded to blue and was no longer black. He swam harder and harder. Not even noticing that others were joining him in the swim to the surface. Or that his feet were morphing into fins and he was growing some kind of antennae that hung just around his face and suddenly lit up, startling poor Raenef greatly. He was glad when the light finally went out.

Raenef glanced at his skin and if he could he would have yelped underwater. He was blue! With darker blue streaks lacing his skin like veins. He had somehow morphed into a water sprite. With no legs and everything, Raenef had no idea how he had missed his legs going away and turning into one big fin.

Raenef finally noticed all the other water sprites; they were giving him weird looks. He blushed but almost agreed with them; so far he hadn't seen another water sprite that even came close to looking like him.

There were a few whispers, they were almost like thoughts. The voices sounded like hissing and he had _no _idea _why _he could understand them. How he heard them he didn't know.

_Look mommy! Is that a deep-sea sprite?_

_Yes he is honey, but you need to stay away. Their heartless hunters and that one wouldn't stop even if you pleaded with him not to kill you. Their merciless and you need to stay away from him! You understand me!_

_Yes mommy…_

And another,

_Look at his eyes…black as night and yet blank and cold as a mirror…_

Confused Raenef touched a hand to his face. They were getting to shallower water and Raenef noticed that the hair floating around his face was turning black. Shocked he watched the strands grow darker as he got closer to the approaching light.

Raenef swallowed back a gag. He could have been the killer! His hair was so dark.

Raenef saw a shattered shell of some kind lying down on the now visible bottom. It looked like it could reflect like a mirror so Raenef swam down to take a look at his reflection. He picked up a shard and careful not to cut himself, looked into it.

If Raenef was able to scream he would have, but instead his mouth stretched in a grotesque image of horror. His own eyes were like the shell he had just looked into, except his were black. Black mirrors! He held back a laugh that was stuck in the back of his throat and swallowed it. The shard was dropped.

As he recoiled he felt all of his teeth meld to points. Raenef screamed again, mutely and then willed himself to calm down.

Just as he succeeded in this he felt something in the water change. It was as though a dark cloud had swept over everything. Raenef turned, ignoring his screaming instincts to run away, and saw a monster swim by. A monster that could have been Raenef's brother in the form he was in now. There seemed to be an aura of bloodlust hanging around this creature.

He grinned as he passed Raenef, baring sharp canines and the watery whisper-hiss passed after that blood-curdling smile. _Hello little sea-cousin, so nice of you to come._

Raenef swallowed hard and there was a whisper-his of laughter and the monster continued on his way to the surface.

Thirty minutes later Raenef surfaced to come face to face with two people he knew already. One was in a wedding dress and the other was in a black grooms suit. Eclipse and Amamoyoi.

**End chapter 8**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry for my nonexistent update. Been a while hasn't it? Well I deeply thank everyone for their review on the last chapter and I hope I get some more kind ones for this one too. I should update pretty quickly (I hope) and we're almost done with this fanfic! Just a few more chapters and I will be out of your hair! Thank you!

P.S. I know parts of this don't make any sense but I tried! Sorry! whimpers


End file.
